Ecstasy: Lust
by The Shady
Summary: This is the first story in a series of oneshots called Ecstasy. Written and edited by The Shady. Ginny Weasley is in her fifth year at Hogwarts and she is just fifteen years old. As her body grows more mature, Draco Malfoy starts to notice... [Rated M!]


**Ecstasy: Lust**

**Author: _The Shady_**

**One-Shot Series**

**# 1**

* * *

**  
**

**Summary:  
**

_This is the first story in a series of one-shots called Ecstasy. Written and edited by The Shady. Ginny Weasley is in her fifth year at Hogwarts and she is just fifteen years old. As her body grows more mature, Draco Malfoy starts to notice... Rated M for high sexual content, strong language, and mature themes._

* * *

Ginny Weasley awoke in her bed on a quiet Saturday morning at the castle. The sun had just risen above her window in the girl's dormitory. She shook off the lingering feeling of sleep, and headed toward the dormitory bathrooms. The place was empty, as everybody apparently went to the Great Hall earlier. She washed up, fixed up her hair, and then pulled off her pajamas. She slipped into a gray skirt and a Hogwarts issue shirt and jacket. After walking into the Great Hall, and walking toward Hermione Granger, she sat down and said, "Morning 'Mione."

She picked up some pumpkin juice and drank it, while Hermione replied, "Hey, where were you?"

"I was still sleeping. What's that?" she said, pointing to some dark colored bread near the middle of the long Griffidor table.

"Oh, that's a honey bread. It isn't all that great." Hermione said with a slight look of disgust on her face.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was staring at Ginny from across the Great Hall. Her fine curves, her shiny, silky hair, and her sexy smile. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew he couldn't have her, so he decided that he would have to _take_ her...

After breakfast, Ginny decided to take a quick stroll around the castle and look for Harry Potter. She wanted to ask if he wanted to head over to Hogsmeade. Little did she know that Draco was around the shadows, silently stalking her, with a evil intentions in his mind. Ginny wandered around, and then walked into an empty classroom. Draco made a coughing noise, and Ginny turned around, expecting Harry to be there, but before she could react to Draco's sudden appearance, he said, "_Stupefy!_" and then everything went black.

Ginny stirred. She slowly awoke from her unconsciousness, and found herself wrapped in several tight ropes attached to a chair and with a rag in her mouth. Draco was sitting in front of her, just staring at her body. "Mmmph!" She tried to talk, and then Draco stood up and pulled the rag out of her mouth.

"What the fuck! Malfoy! Let me go you stupid git!" she yelled.

"Shut up, whore!" he replied, delivering a stinging slap across her face. A tear fell from her eyes, and then she started realizing what Draco was planning. He was going to rape her! After coming to that conclusion, she started rocking on the chair, and screaming.

"Shut up, damn it!" Malfoy yelled, replacing the gag in her mouth. He proceeded to removing her clothing. He pulled off her jacket with a sharp knife, and then her skirt. She was now in her lace bra and panties. She was blushing and crying from the embarrassment, but Malfoy didn't stop. He then snapped off her bra, and her breasts popped out. Her nipples were pink and soft, and Malfoy started to massage them. He licked her nipples with his experienced tongue, and her nipples eventually grew harder, and harder, until they were stiff. Draco could see that she was already wet by looking at her soaked panties. He grabbed her panties, and then pulled them off too. She was soon unroped, but restrained by her hands, and then pushed onto a bed. Draco disrobed and pull out his hard member.

He pushed her in front of him, and then inserted himself into her. In that moment, Draco Malfoy stole Ginny's virginity. Her hymen broke and blood seeped out. She tried to scream in pain, but the gag didn't allow her to. He ignored her pained looks and continued to rape her, pushing in and out for what seemed to be ages. Then he pulled out, and removed the gag once more.

"No! Stop it, please! Please let me go!" she cried. He ignored her again, and started kissing her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and then turned her around, revealing her tight ass. He slapped her cheeks, and then he inserted himself into her anal opening. She was crying hard, and was groaning as Malfoy pushed himself deeper in. He pumped again and again, until he couldn't take it any longer, and pulled out. He quickly pulled Ginny's head onto his penis, and then he came all over her face. Cum dripped on her face and her lips and in her mouth. She was exhausted, and in pain. Malfoy again started to pump inside of her pussy until she came with him as well. Her orgasm came out in a flash. And then, she blacked out.

* * *

**Email me at: **


End file.
